


好运传递

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: “那爷的好运气分你一点，蓝哥可得接好了。”





	好运传递

“输一把脱一件，敢不敢玩？”

喻文波暂时关了麦克风把这话说的稀松平常，就像吃饭前问人要点哪家外卖。坐在一边的王柳羿本想拒绝，却又被敢不敢三个字激得不假思索点头应允。  
脱就脱，南方冬天自带魔法攻击寒气往骨子里钻，电脑前俩人衣服少说有三层，真脱的话大概到后半夜也造不出裸男。  
联机局，说实话也没什么好怕。俩人共同朋友出差去了外地，酒店里无所事事不愿瘫着索性组织起一场大型劳动人民反抗资本主义的局。  
简称斗地主。   
王柳羿自认是个被英雄联盟拯救的游戏鬼才，他的表现也确实证明人贵有自知之明的正确性。再好的牌到他手里都能产生剧烈质变导致输得轰轰烈烈，喻文波被连带着坑了两把痛定思痛，决定男朋友只要是农民自己必抢地主。三分超级加倍也不在话下。  
然而有句话说得好，饱暖思淫欲。   
外卖点的恰合胃口，屋里空调温度设置也舒服，饱也饱了暖也暖了，眼神自然也就不总放在屏幕上了。室内温度怡人，俩人没裹得太像粽子，王柳羿那衣服款式让他恰好露出一截骨节突出的手腕，随着移动和点击鼠标的动作轻轻晃。  
王柳羿白，先前作为电竞选手也无需为生计受整日风吹雨淋，像樱花国度特色出产的豆腐，水嫩软弹，让人摸着就停不下手。尤其刚才等外卖的时候他还去洗了个澡…还忍得住的不算男人。  
毕竟年轻火气重，这方面的事儿想不了太久就要动心思，连带喘气都使力大几分。好在喻文波脑子清醒，轻轻巧巧一句话就骗得对方上套。可巧天都助他，王柳羿这把拿到的牌要多烂有多烂，偏偏这人又不服，借着跟自家地主男朋友挨得要多近有多近的功夫蹑手蹑脚地去瞟人的屏幕。  
“偷看犯规的啊蓝哥，先脱一件。”  
喻文波反应速度当年在LPL属个中翘楚，抓住罪魁祸首尤为勾人的那半截手腕也不给反应时间，王柳羿自知理亏不跟他辩驳，空余的另一只手去扯外衣扣子。  
“别，谁告诉你随便脱了？”   
狼尾巴露出来了，狼爪子不偏不倚指着王柳羿那件牛仔裤。  
“冷...一会儿一起脱？”  
“那这把打完脱。”  
反正这牌百分百的无力回天，喻文波也真怕把人冻坏了，点点头甩出个炸弹断了王柳羿的连对，不顾软声哀求按计划出牌半点机会不给结束战局。  
“结束了，脱。”  
时光不仅是猪饲料和杀猪刀，还是饲狼的玩意儿。当年没大没小的弟弟长大了，投过来的视线都带一层荤腥。这是和单纯的欣赏不同的眼神，是划定区域范围预备捕猎的危险前兆。  
所以，要脱掉吗。手触到皮带金属扣的时候王柳羿抖了一下，指尖触到温冷的物体时触电般的要退开，苦于整个人被笼罩在对面喻文波投来的眼神里，半分退路也没有。  
在三人电话那一头的友人还蒙在鼓里，看这俩人好久都没点下准备完毕的按钮不禁出声询问：哎我说你俩干什么呢，别是打牌打到一半兴致来了干起来了吧？  
“干个jb。”  
喻文波开了麦，眼疾手快地帮自己和王柳羿都点下准备按钮。这一切动作都是在他眼睛黏在王柳羿身上一样的时候完成的，毕竟恋人羞怯的表情保守又勾人，可以算作不能错过的一道风景。  
“脱两件吗？”  
王柳羿问话一出口才知大事不好，喻文波本意估计也就是脱两件，但自己要是不问非当作一件脱这人必定也没话可说。偏偏小王同学是个实诚人，想着什么就说什么了，恰好给狼崽子提供了得寸进尺的机会。  
“两件。蓝哥快点啊，一会儿就开始打了。”  
喻文波拿手捂着耳机的麦克风也辛苦，心里打定主意要全程心如止水却还是忍不住在牛仔裤和底裤一并落地的时候狠狠地倒抽一口凉气。  
王柳羿在打职业的时候就瘦，现在退役清闲下来也没有半点发胖的迹象。但这人身上的肉长得也是地方，该瘦的地方就瘦的骨节突出怎么苗条怎么来，该有肉的地方远远看着也是丰满盈然。屋里温度高，自然不用把自己层层武装，王柳羿的下身衣物除去了牛仔裤和贴身的裤子之外就不剩什么了，只剩下条内裤紧紧的包住臀肉呈现出流畅的线条轮廓。怎么看怎么像是邀请。  
喻文波伸手在自己胳膊上用力拧了一下。  
偏偏脱衣服的人还脸皮薄，虽说和爱人赤身裸体拥抱翻滚在一起的时候不算少，却还是觉得此刻的情况着实叫人脸红心跳。想看男朋友的表情又不敢看，只能低着头一点点往自己的座位上挪。也不知道是喻文波观察的太仔细还是怎么的，人每一步的动作都能带起那个流畅地弧线发生小小的变化，一抖一晃的撩拨得心里痒痒。  
这不是找操是什么。  
正打算挪回座位的王柳羿在半道就被喻文波截了胡，一把被人揽过腰搂着坐到腿上，感受某个部位的饥渴滚烫。喻文波好像都能听见自己心里的算盘打的噼里啪啦赛过倾盆而下落在屋檐上的暴雨雨点，他就势把椅子挪到两台电脑的中间，美其名曰方便他俩操作电脑。

 

王柳羿本来也不是很介意坐在喻文波腿上用着个有点费力的姿势操作电脑，但这一切的前提都是喻文波化身当代柳下惠规规矩矩不动手动脚。  
但喻文波连输一把脱一件的话都能说出口了，哪还会有半点柳下惠的样子。右手操作鼠标出牌放牌那叫一个流畅自如，左手可就没那么安分了，就势从人被弹性布料包裹着的臀部向上摸，手掌贴在人的后腰上又暖又痒，说是爱抚或者点火都有理有据。  
“真不是我说，都是IG出来的人，怎么斗地主水平天壤之别？”  
友人在电话那头美滋滋地赢着牌还不忘出言调侃，殊不知电话对面的俩人不同的地方可不只是在斗地主上。他还以为是喻文波本性发作输了牌要和上次狼人杀一样怒喷出一分钟十八个妈顺带上手掐了自己好辅助的脖子才有这样暧昧的动静，殊不知这一切是没有直接呈现在他面前的、实打实的、暧昧剧情。  
往常还在IG战队的时候训练和比赛都繁忙，做与不做更像是恋爱生活的调剂。两个青涩的小男生觉得拉拉手亲亲嘴就是爱情的大部分内容了，真正每天过上开荤的日子之后才发现什么叫食髓知味。亲亲抱抱什么的只能算作前戏了，比如现在——  
喻文波知道王柳羿呼吸已经乱了，可还是碍着和朋友挂着电话不方便出声音只能压着声儿，像发了情的兔子。明明该湿的地方都湿的差不多了，可又玩倔强这一套，吭哧吭哧地把鼠标点的清脆作响。连电话那头的朋友都看出来了，王柳羿不专心。好好的成了对的牌拆成单张来打，是不顾三七二十一好像就为了快点过掉自己的回合一般的不专心。  
其实这种情况下谁还能专心呢，对自己身体太了解的那个人的手就在身后游走，不如何使劲地虚箍在腰侧用掌心贴着那不算厚实的软肉磨蹭。  
这样的感觉和记忆王柳羿先前就体会过很多次了，占有欲强到无可比拟的人曾经无数次这样死死把他锁在身下也搂在怀里。说着最温柔最甜得能把他整个人都融化掉的话，却又用最原始的动作不带一丝犹豫的把他整个人狠狠贯穿、占有，再逼出这具身体最本能的欲望。与这样动作随之而伴的往往是出自他自己的求饶与不带一丝悲伤只含着情欲的哭泣。  
脱离了变声期的男人声音更低沉成熟，却偏偏被用来说那些叫人面红耳赤的下流荤话。喻文波仗着线型耳机麦克风捏在手里更是肆无忌惮，提醒王柳羿再脱一件的时候都不忘了凸显一下LPL前任批话王的身份。  
“我已经硬了啊蓝哥...想要的话我就进来。还是...”  
他话锋一转，趁着去点选出牌的瞬间在王柳羿看不到的角度露出一个狡黠又势在必得的笑。他在把必然会被放弃的选项缓缓抛出来做试探。  
“还是一会儿给我点时间我自己解决？”  
王柳羿倒是真想选第二个好好把人气上一顿，可他现在浑身软的不成样子。身体都对现在身边的人有了本能记忆，被寻着几个熟悉的点就自动被抽去骨头芯子似的先失了反抗的潜意，除了偷偷关掉自己这边的麦克风之外再想不出什么有效的对策。  
那边见他不如何反抗更是得了理似的更将手向下摸索，触着软嫩柔滑的臀肉就像铁石遇到了磁铁，被死吸引住之后爱不释手的揉捏把玩。屋内空气是冷的，可臀瓣还有那么点子凉意，比这更诱人的是王柳羿的反应。童话里被摄住了心魄的无辜男孩一般，想要抗争却又一次次被按回情欲的海潮里无法脱身。

 

本来还打算负隅顽抗继续坐在人腿上消极诱人的兔子终于按捺不住性子，主动扭着腰去蹭能解救他于如此尴尬境地的物事。  
“这把这件，就脱这个吧...”  
喻文波的目的达到了。  
有弹性的内裤脱下来也方便，甚至中途弹回碰撞到腿部的软肉发出响亮的“啪”的一声。王柳羿本人倒是不觉得如何痛，却把喻文波心疼的不成样子。借着“揉一揉就不痛”了的由头又吃了两口豆腐。  
王柳羿的本意是完完全全把这一层遮挡脱去，现在却因为人突如其来的抚摸断了动作。内裤顺势顺着腿向下滑，挂在脚踝处和那纤细到骨节突出的部位相互映衬像是最色情与最纯洁的水乳交融。  
“你还抢地主啊...”  
王柳羿突然想起喻文波还没关麦这个事实登时羞得面红耳赤，伸手过去想把人的麦关了却被攥住手腕送到狼崽子嘴边去让人轻轻啄了两下手背。他把气喘匀了都困难，却偏偏碍着面子不能露陷还要有一搭没一搭的硬扯出些牌局上的事。  
真的不怪他，可就真的是很舒服。说要拉喻文波这个牌搭子来的时候，王柳羿又怎么可能提前预知到现在发生的这些呢？固然精力旺盛的小情侣每天至少都得玩一玩才能安安稳稳睡下，可...可今天中午也已经做过了呀。后面那个地方还有点痛呢，本来就玩的够狠了，怎么做这种事情也要和吃一样来点“夜宵”？  
“不抢地主难道让你孤儿送分童子吗？”  
喻文波虽说这几年越发在情事方面经验丰富而且胆子变大，但好歹外人面前他蓝哥的面子还是要留一留的。手下挑逗动作没停，捂着麦克风又要时不时操作鼠标的另一只手倒是彻底解放下来只点鼠标。嘴上的荤话自然也跟着收敛，配合着王柳羿这边低低切切地喘息，真好像就是一面被男朋友埋怨着一面还要可怜巴巴打牌送分的无辜人。  
喻文波简直是把青春活力演绎得酣畅淋漓的最佳人选。中午做的那一回就要的王柳羿做完之后不管不顾嘟囔着把人推出房间之后把门一锁蜷在床上昏昏沉沉睡了好久才缓过劲来。现在又要再来一次简直不说他精力充沛就再找不到其他精力充沛的人了。王柳羿现在当然是不能再规规矩矩坐在人腿上了，撑着桌沿站起身来，却还是向后撅着屁股，一副随时都可以被插进来操到欲仙欲死的样子。  
小兔子感觉到有手指抵在自己穴口的边缘，用温热的指腹按着在四周缓缓地按压，像是捡拾到汁水丰沛果实的纯情男孩。只能用手指缓缓挤压包裹在汁水外的柔软肉质，好奇又期待会有怎样的反应。  
被玩的彻底缴械投降的后穴隐隐又分泌出一点液体来，不多，但是沾湿了在穴外的手指。喻文波抿起来的嘴半侧上扬，王柳羿使着这样的姿势只能瞧见他的半边脸，刚在心里暗暗叹了一声真的挺帅就手一抖，恰好打出一张喻文波需要的小号单张，当了一回实打实的慈善家把自己和朋友的分拱手送上。

 

“哎哟蓝哥你这太向着我了。”  
狼崽子口头上嘲笑意味不减，却又偷偷凑到被他夸赞的蓝哥通红的耳朵边上去念叨：蓝哥出的水也好多，是不是好喜欢我？  
王柳羿点头，赢了个盆满钵满的地主倒是满意，低声絮絮着说要给这个向着老公的宝贝儿一点好处。这边前端就浅浅的戳刺进去一点，引来被给予奖励的“宝贝”难以自抑的低吟。这哪里能算作是奖励呢，分明就是勾人嘛。  
“我算是懂了！”  
电话那头传来友人豁然开朗却又激愤异常的声音，王柳羿以为他是参破了电话这头暧昧的情事。吓得整个人抖了一下。本来就软着的腿这一来更站不稳了，一个重心不稳向下坐，稳稳把自己的穴心送到人性器的顶端。王柳羿当时连挣扎都忘了，落到人怀里像是被剥夺了声音和视觉，发出一个短促的“唔”的音节之后前端抖了抖，射出来的动作倒不算拖泥带水。  
他本来就敏感，平时和喻文波做的时候人只要抵着他的敏感点蹭一蹭他都舒服的浑身打颤，何况这一次是自己结结实实坐上去直接重重地用敏感点去蹭人的龟头。在身体不由自主向下的时候王柳羿就已经预知到了后果，但他不知道后果可以这样猛烈。叫他精心经营的颜面都无地自容的猛烈。  
刚释放过一次的前端有疲软的迹象，被喻文波握在手里轻车熟路的爱抚了几下却又兴奋而渴求的昂起头来。这时候王柳羿也不顾友人会不会听到了，压低声音的喘息实在是比喘息耗费的力气更多。何况被彻底填满的感觉不算久违却也足够叫人沉醉了，又何必再分心太去计较一些事情呢？  
“你们小情侣打牌百分之百的互通款曲。”  
王柳羿喘不上来的那口气倒是痛痛快快地出来了，喻文波也算是被这没心没肺的朋友成功搞得卸下了最后一道理智防线。在游戏中战成两个阵营的人现实中却放任下体紧密地贴合在一起，接触达到了平时罕见的负距离。  
线型耳机地麦克风被放在了远远的地方，一切喘息地始作俑者还非要贴心的说一句：蓝哥，叫吧，我想听你叫。

 

叫个屁。  
王柳羿白他一眼，正正好好犯了大忌。身后的喻文波轻轻哼了一声，帮他找了个方便自己进入的方式。扶着以及浑身酸软站起来都费力的爱人站起来又哄着叫人把手肘支在桌子上，抽插有力又次次直捣花心。  
小兔子还想再挣扎一下，被人死死搂在怀里过了那个劲儿也就彻底沉迷在情人温存的爱欲陷阱里。轻轻地喘，手还要不安分的去抓喻文波的手，非要弄个什么十指相扣。被这突然缠人的爱人弄得心都软下来的喻文波也再说不出什么批话，咬着牙跟电话对面的友人商议这把之后到此结束又眼疾手快帮拿了一手好牌的王柳羿操纵角色抢了个地主。  
“你们这小情侣怎么都爱当地主啊，让我这单身狗当一回地主行不行？”  
“这不是，让你平稳点上分嘛...”  
身后还不知羞耻地死死夹着另外一个男人的性器，任由那东西一次又一次地戳在敏感点上泛起水声。王柳羿这话一出口自己都被吓到了，在床上惯用的嗓音又甜又嗲，比他日常所谓的“撒娇”还要再浓上几分。朋友短暂的沉默似乎也印证了这一点。但后续为了缓解尴尬所夸赞的宝蓝声音好听似乎又正中喻文波什么不可触碰的禁区。撞击敏感点地力道变得更足，似乎真的在试验王柳羿到底被操到什么地步才会真正意义上“爽到崩溃”。  
“蓝哥，他夸你声音好听。”  
再尝荤腥地狼崽子显然欲望还未被完全满足，声音沙哑低沉，泛着快要心满意足和到临界点时贪欲泛滥的诱惑。好听又怎么样？他更好听的声音只给我一个人听，你们羡慕都羡慕不来。可王柳羿多少有点受不住了，本来之前就做的狠，现在又疼又爽肯定撑不了多久就要露怯。  
“你慢点慢点...再这样真的会叫出来的。”  
为什么做到这个地步酸痛都好像是爽，玻璃上绽放开的小裂纹一样酥酥麻麻扩散到四肢百骸。和喜欢的人做这样的事情大概都是这样吧，痛也是爽，爽更是爽。喻文波心里恼恨这牌局怎么啰啰嗦嗦还不结束，手上牌打得更凶，他心里明要王柳羿赶紧借着这一把好牌赢下来好方便干些事，可朋友像是对这一把势在必得一样全神贯注和他有来有回。  
王柳羿又哪里忍得住，喻文波不偏不倚就停在他穴心的位置，要顶不顶实在难受。他索性一把抓过喻文波颈边的麦用手死死包住，嗓音不带一丝伪装直白的开口求欢：你先射...  
先射也行？那就是今天晚上可以不知道有几次的意思了。本来还存着怕把宝贝儿弄难受了的担心的狼崽子这时候阅读理解能力突然暴涨，得了许可便放开了享用他的小男友。恨不得把性器全都喂给他彻底叫后面这张惹人怜爱的嘴填满才好。  
人本来就纤瘦的身子就随着逐渐猛烈的动作前后摇摆，像是兽与兽之间交合的姿势此刻也无人在意。王柳羿手抖得厉害，连麦都抓不稳，几次险些滑脱了手。他略略昂起头来，期望顶层的空气能给他带来片刻清醒似的。  
“王柳羿”的最后一张牌打出在喻文波得第一滴精射在王柳羿穴里的时候。一个劲儿低喘的人这个时候还要不依不饶地问：“你老公打牌打的厉害不厉害？”  
“就是...就是运气好而已...嗯...”  
王柳羿被箍着腰动弹不得，只能被动接受浊白的液体一滴不漏地射进里面再被还未拔出的性器堵得差不多半滴不漏。没想到自己的反驳倒像是给了喻文波发挥机会一般，引来一句更叫他小脸涨红的话。  
“那爷的好运气分你一点，蓝哥可得接好了。”

 

和小情侣“鏖战”许久的友人看了看自己积分不掉反升还以为自己成功履行了FFF团的使命似的，兴奋又大声的说着些不着边的话。王柳羿也就着被射的满满的后穴酸胀的工夫回头问：差不多结束了吧，我再去洗个澡？  
他分明是听到自己的男朋友轻轻嗯了一声的，可身体上却没有半分要放自己走的意思。反而在他以为结束悄悄松了一口气的时候，以一种更强硬的姿态进入他的身体。  
王柳羿听到自己惊颤的一声哭叫，带着颤抖。他感受到有生理性的泪水顺着自己脸庞流下来，也透过眼中涌动的水光看到垂在喻文波身侧并没有被捂上的麦克风。他惊慌地不知道如何是好最后还是被自己男友柔和亲昵的吻覆盖了一切诧异情绪。  
喻文波黏糊糊地贴上去要把人往床上带。他抱着人站起身来感受纤细的两腿盘在自己腰上时，三人电话里另外一位前职业选手的麦克风也应声关闭。

 

卧室的门关上的那一刻，喻文波还未关闭的电脑屏幕亮起。  
那是一条来自友人的消息。

 

“CNM跟你对象下此搞能不能收敛点！要不是爷要恰这点分早就坐飞机来把你俩狗头打爆了！等着老子回来吃火把吧！”

 

END


End file.
